A Hero's Reward
by Elizabeth246
Summary: Zelda decides that Link must be rewarded. MATURE. I repeat. MATURE. now you know NOTE: now on hiatus for an unknown amount of time. read ch. 3 which explains why
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Reward

LinkxZelda

This is mature for a reason. Just saying. But that part begins in the next chapter. If you don't like the pairing or the subject matter then don't read.

Chapter 1 ~ Rewarding a Hero

"Link…" Princess Zelda began quietly as she sat up her regal throne. She seemed to radiate her power of wisdom, yet couldn't find the right words. Link always seemed to have that effect of her; emptying her of all thoughts with just a single look. She controlled her nervousness and, from within her, found the words that she needed.

"Yes princess?" he responded so quietly. Somehow his words seemed to echo about the room. The melodious sound of his voice distracted her for a moment; his voice was just so beautiful and it was rare that her hero spoke.

"Have you ever been rewarded for your services to the land of Hyrule? You have saved the kingdom innumerable times, yet I cannot think of one time that you have been rewarded for your good deeds." Princess Zelda asked. She felt her heart racing but controlled herself. She already knew the answer to her question.

"No Princess, but I do not need to be rewarded," he answered quietly, glancing at the princess. Oh, how that look seemed to make her heart stop.

"Ah, the words of a true hero. Yet I think it is about time that you were rewarded." She stated, careful to control the slight shiver of anticipation that she felt.

"Princess I need no rewards. Saving the kingdom and knowing that your majesty is safe is enough."

"But you will receive them"

"Well Princess if you insist…."

"Follow me, Hero of Time. I think you will like your reward," She said as she stood, a small smile upon her lips, and gracefully began to walk towards her chambers. Oh, they would both enjoy the reward for sure…

Author's Note:

Good? Bad? Thoughts? I love to read comments :) Also, this is my first mature/fluff/whatever-you-want-to-call-it story.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hero's Reward

LinkxZelda

This. Is. Mature. Last time I'm saying it.

Chapter 2 ~ What's In a Name?

"Princess, where are we going?" the hero asked quietly after following the Princess for several minutes.

"To your reward" she answered simply as she reached a huge oak door. "Come with me, Hero of Time." At her slight touch, the doors swung open silently, revealing a large room with many beautiful furnishings.

"Princess?" the hero asked quietly as Princess Zelda shut the oak doors quietly.

"Call me by my name Link. We have surely known each other long enough for that," she said, somewhat breathless, as she stepped close to her hero, her heart racing. She had dreamed about this moment for a while now.

"But isn't that improper?" he asked quietly, staring intently at his feet.

"Please, call me by my name" the princess nearly begged. She needed to hear her name said by her beautiful hero. She was tired of all the prim and proper rules she always had to follow.

"Zelda" he whispered. As he spoke, he raised his eyes from his feet and gazed into Zelda's eyes lovingly. Zelda stepped closer to Link and gently ran a hand down the side of his face. "Zelda" he said again as he gently pulled her against him.

Zelda's hand trailed across his lips and down his neck slowly. Gently, she grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pulled him to the nearby bed. Within moments they were intertwined, kissing and feeling, learning every part of each other's body. Zelda felt Link run his hands down her sides slowly. She gently led his hands onto her breasts. At this invitation, Link began to massage her breasts gently. Ever-so-slowly, his mouth made beautiful trails of fire down Zelda's neck; at her ear, he paused for a moment and whispered her name, breathing fast.

"Link," she gasped, "I thought I was supposed to be rewarding you."

"Well, what did you have in mind then?" the Hero whispered into her ear.

"Something like this…" she whispered seductively, as she wiggled out from underneath her hero. Carefully, she straddled him, one leg on either side.

"Ooh… I like this idea…" he said before he was interrupted by a kiss. This was going to be the best night of both of their lives.

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 within the couple of days! Comments? Good? Bad? Anything I can improve on? I would have made it longer, but since it's my first fluff story, I'm not sure if I'm on the right track here… So just tell me if it's good so far or if there is anything I should improve on in the next chapter.


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus

Unfortunately, things happen in life. And in my life, my inspiration has been lost.

No wait, not lost crushed. Yes, definitely crushed.

Anyway, I have no desire to finish this story. It makes me think of a relationship that just ended and I start crying just thinking about trying to finish this. I loved this story (and still do), but I cannot finish it now.

Maybe I'll come back to it later, but I can't finish this.

I'm sorry to anyone who has read the first 2 chapters and enjoyed everything, but in my current mood I might end up having Link destroy Zelda or something crazy like that. And that would just be so unlike him. So I'm sorry but things happen…

-Liz


End file.
